Episode 7
For the chapter of the same title, see Chapter 15 Kanayama-san (金山さん, Kanayama-san) is the seventh episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary In the South Kamioka Park, Kiriha bullies Kukuri for giving them incorrect information on the curse forecast and Kazuya tries to calm her down. Kokuyou arrives to inform Kukuri that she has to leave fore work, explaining to Kazuya that she has taken up several part-time jobs to pay for their expenses. Kokuyou leaves and Kukuri pushes Kiriha off of her. Kukuri dons her Akujo mask and uses Minazuchi to no effect. Kiriha continues grappling Kukuri. Kazuya tells Kiriha to stop or else she will not get pudding. Kiriha releases Kukuri and Kazuya goes off to buy pudding. Kiriha engages in a chat with Kukuri after Kazuya has left. Kiriha inquires about Kukuri's depleted strength. Kukuri tell Kiriha that she cannot tell her yet and Kiriha assumes it involves her reasoning of making Kazuya and exorcist. Kiriha threatens Kukuri into telling her which Kukuri indulges in but tells her to wait after completing their dam made of sand. Kids warn the two to watch out as a soccer ball slams into the dam covering them both in mud. The two kids mock the pair for being covered in mud. Kiriha chases after the tow kids as Kukuri laments her dam. Kazuya returns, confused by the situation. At the Kagami household, Kukuri and Kiriha wash each other as a result of Kukuri being too embarrassed to have Kazuya wash them and Kiriha usually does. Kukrui notices Kiriha's chest has gotten larger and Kiriha realizes she has gotten taller as well, a sign of her power returning due to Kazuya. In the bath tub, Kiriha continues their conversation at the playground but Kukrui insist that she cannot tell her. Kiriha suggest they play Shiritori and calls washboard, referring to Kukuri's chest. The two play shiritori insulting each other before they are taken out of the bath having overheated and Kazuya fans them to cool them down. Kukrui thanks Kazuya and bids farewell before returning to the park. Kazuya thanks his sister for dinner and Kasumi notes that he has a lot of leftovers. Kazuya belives he needs to save some foods for Kiriha and Kasumi suspects that Kazuya has been keeping a stray pet, reminding them of their father's allergies but Kazuya denies it. Kiriha tells Kazuya he is enough of a dog already. Kazuya brushes off Kiriha's insult before dropping his tray upon the realization the Kiriha is simply eating with the rest of his family. Kasumi and Kiriha argue about Kiriha insulting Kazuya. Kazuya inquires how she is already acquainted with his family and Kiriha explains that she has been speaking with them since the day after she materialized, having already been acquainted with them when owned by his mother. Kazuya ask his father if he already knew Kirihi which he affirms, having met long ago. Kazuaki remembers how in the past, Kiriha would thwart his various advances on Kanaka, mentioning Kiriha being akin to a in-law. Kiriha order Kazuaki to get her some pudding which he obediently complies. Kiriha enjoys her pudding and Kazuya realizes that he forgot to give Kukuri her share. The to walk to the park to deliver the pudding to Kukuri and Kokuyou. The two arrive at the park to find the structure in which Kukrui had established her shrine to be demolished and boarded off. Kukuri runs crying towards Kiriha, lamenting her shrine. Kokuyou informs them that the structure was deemed dangerous as a result of a kid injuring themself on it. Kiriha recalls it being one of the kids she chased earlier. Kukuri cry about having nowhere to sleep but Kiriha tells her that she will make arrangements. Back at the Kagami house, Kasumi reiterates to Kauzya that they cannot keep pets but Kazuya informs her that they are people as he welcome Kokuyou and Kukuri into their home. Kazuya wakes up in his bed, Kiriha's legs over his face as she sleeps atop of him. Kazuya tiredly walks to the washroom, gretting his sister and running face first in Kokuyou's naked breasts. Kokuyou asks Kazuya if he is satisfied and Kazuya backs away apologizing. Kokuyou offers to let him fondle her breasts more as a reward and Kukuri calls Kazuya out for being a pervert. Kazuya breifly question why they are both in his how before remembering what happened the night before. The night before, Kazuya negotiated with his father to the let two stay. Kazuaki told them the difficulties of caring to for two more residents while Kasumi expressed her concern of having Kokuyou in the same house as Kazuya. Kiriha asked Kazuaki if was sure that they could not let them stay which he affirms. Kiriha began to recite a love poem and Kazuaki punches Kiriha's speech bubble, agreeing to let the two of them stay. Kukuri sets up their room as the new Hakusan shrine, even placing and offering box on their table. Kiriha expresses her gratitude for being allowed to stay as she enjoys some mizu yōkan. Kiriha tells her to finish quickly as they have engagements. Kukuri protests as Kiriha tries to drag her to go borrow money for curse forecasts. Kiriha, Kukuri and Kazuya arrive at the Kanara Shrine and Kiriha has Kukuri call Taguri Kanayama. The three are sucked into the shrine where Taguri greets them. Taguri correclt yassumes that Kukrui has returned to borrow money and Kukrui apologizes for not repaying her previous debts. Taguri brings out a deck of golden cards laying it out for them to play Concentration. Taguri explains the rule and Kukuri whispers to Kiriha a plan. They roll dice to decide the turn order, resulting in Kiriha going first and Taguri last. Kiriha is able to match two 5000 yen cards before failing turn. Kazuya goes next and picks up a boob smooching card and a butt fondling card. Kiriha shakes Kukuri, demanding an explanation. Kukuri explains that Taguri created the game to sate her desire for little girls. Taguri thanks Kukuri for brining Kiriha to her. Kiriha attempts to leave but Kukrui stops her. Kiriha tells Kukrui that she should of warned them beforehand to which Kukuri explains keeping it secret is part of the deal. Kukuri insist that they simply have to get all the cards to avoid any punishment. Kukuri goes next, picking up an ear nibble and armpit sniff card. Taguri plays her turn picking up two licking and kissing cards. Taguri ponder who to choose for her prize as Kiriha and Kukuri hold each other in fear. Taguri chooses Kukrui and begins kissing her as Kiriha embraces Kazuya in fear. The game continues as Taguri continually succeeds at matching pairs. Kiriha ends up wearing a revealing cat suit and Kukuri a bunny suit. It is Taguri's turn as only one card has left to be revealed leaving it easy for Taguri to take the rest of the cards. Taguri pick the last card, full body massage, and Kiriha and Kukuri agree to enact their plan. Kiriha asks Tguri to go to the washroom asking Taguri to go with her. Taguri rushes with Kiriha to the washroom. While Taguri is gone, Kukuri touches the cards. The two return, as Kiriha confirms with Kukuri she was able to accomplish the task. Taguri sits down and states the cards have been moved which Kukuri denies. Taguri tells them she able tell the fingerprints on the cards have suddenly chaged but the two insist they have not moved any cards. Taguri states if she is correct that they will serve her for a full night. Taguri picks up the card she believes to be full body massage but finds it is nipple rubbing. Kiriha goes next picking up the full body massage cards which have not moved. Taguri realizes that the only made it appear as if they were swapped by wiping off their fingerprints and placing them on another card. Kiriha and Kukuri celebrate their victory which is cut short by Taguri informs them they them they are not allowed to touch cards when not on their turn. As penalty the remaining cards go to her. Kiriha and Kukuri shiver in fear as Taguri prepares to have her way with them. Kazuya and his group were able to obtain 175000 yen at the expense of Kukuri and Kiriha are left in baby clothes. Taguri greets them farewell, welcoming them to come again which they refuse. Character in order of appearance * Kukuri * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Osamu Osanai (Flashback) * Tadataka Tadata (Flashback) * Kokuyou * Kasumi Kagami * Kazuaki Kagami * Kanaka Kagami (Flashback) * Taguri Kanayama Manga/Anime Differences * Removed Kiriha mentioning Kanaka's lack of successor during her conversation with Kukuri. * Added one of Kazuaki's interrupted moments with Kanaka being them running on the beach and Kazuaki being trampled by Kiriha on a horse. * Removed conversation while returning to the park where Kazuya tells Kiriha he expected her to hog the extra pudding to herself. * Removed Kazuya's inner monologue upon being blinded by Kokuyou's breasts. * Removed Kokuyou' mention of Shirou who told her that breasts were the greatest reward for a man. * Taguri's eyes are closed when greeting Kazuya's group. * Added Taguri thanking Kukuri for bringing Kiriha to her. * Added Kirha putting Kukuri into a hold after failing to match on her first turn. ** In the manga, Kukur's second card was clothing strip. * Taguri kissing Kukuri is off screen only showing the lower parts of their bodies. * Added Taguri getting "Candy Stick Game" and "Neck Nape Lick" on Kiriha and "Foot Sole Lick" on Kukuri. * Removed brief scene of Kokuyou eating her customers' food while working as a waiter. Gallery Episode 07 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 07 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 07 End Card by Cool-kyou Shinja.png|Endcard by Cool-kyou Shinja Trivia * The first eyecatch is based on the title page of Chapter 14. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes